Eternity Code
by tropicpooch
Summary: Damian Wayne stumbled upon a blueprint in his long deceased father's black notebooks. Just what is he planning to do with the catastrophic device?


**notes- **I was just through reading Eternity Code and could not stop equating Artemis Fowl with Damian Wayne, though Artemis is a less sinister (physically) version of Damian, he makes up for it in terms of business skills and ego. I always thought Butler was like Pennyworth, though more hairy and for some reason, bigger. Anyway, please review! I'm still developing my writing and hopefully, I have improved. Chapter 2 is already in the works. I'm still gathering villains, probably Jason Todd or the Black Mask. I'm still thinking of a title, don't worry, that will change.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Aurum Est Potestas; Gold is Power. It is a philosophy embedded to every Wayne offspring. Damian is absolutely no exception, in fact, he expresses it unfeignedly. When Bruce died, he was left to care for his family's estate and assets, which was a blatantly refutable task for a twelve year old. Luckily, he is no stranger to digits and businesses; he is part Al Ghul after all. And he is not totally alone, he has the constant guidance of two of his brothers, albeit not by blood but still kin. Richard Grayson, despite his responsibilities to the Titans, decided to stay by Damian's side, becoming like a manservant to Damian. "Just because I'm a complete idiot to numbers and managing Wayne Enterprises does not mean you get to boss me around, kid. You wash those dishes yourself." Dick would usually say. Tim refuses to stay at the manor longer than two days, afraid of ending up like Grayson, a toy to the boy's twisted endeavors.  
The Wayne Manor is desolated, with the exception of Damian and Dick of course. There have been too many instances of crooks with vendettas or search for personal gain intercepting the Manor securities, but those were special cases and all of them irrefutably qualified entrance to Arkham Asylum. Damian refuses to risk hiring strange women for maids. Tim says it's because of Damian's complete disregard for women, growing up in a screwed-up family setting and all and then Dick would scold Tim for using potty language in front of _Damian. The boy already knows a handful, do you really have to add yours to his list?_ Dick would usually say. And then Tim would remind Dick that Damian was raised by the League of Assassins and he need not worry because Damian would obviously know stronger words and Damian would just nod and grin and watch the two fight. He was happy with the arrangement, he even calls Dick mom sometimes. Though, he still could not hide disdain towards the Drake-Wayne mutt, but neither could Tim.  
"Are you done changing? Hurry up,the -err- oatmeal is getting cold!"  
"That meal better be a sumptuous one, Grayson. More importantly, it better be edible."  
"Course it is, Scout. It's egg and flour and rice and oats I found lying around. Wonder how Alfred could manage this."  
"He managed it by actually learning how to cook, not by throwing ingredients randomly at a casserole and putting it in a microwave. The food is moving, Grayson."  
"Meh, I think we kept instant noodles for that charity event this week. I'll get it. Hey, what's that on your hand?"  
"Oh, just a technological marvel I chanced upon on one of father's black spiral A4 notebooks."  
When field work was done, Bruce was always in the study, engrossed in writing in his black notebooks. Dick thought it was his diary so he respected it and did not anymore ask intrusive questions. The man was a mystery, oftentimes to the extent of being obsessed.  
"Let me guess, that's for tracking villains, right?"  
Dick scrutinized the cube he held on his fingers, the design was flawless and the polymer material, almost indestructible.  
"As a matter of fact, indeed it is. But it does more than that. I was just through testing it before you called me to meal. It could also be used to purloin data from various electronic devices within its range, even satellites cannot escape it. Heck, did you know that the government's most browsed website categories are porno and baseball? Those sick bastards really ought to do their work properly-"  
"Wait, you mean to tell me that you just hacked the government's mainframe? Damian, have you forgotten that Wayne Enterprises supplys the US government?"  
After Bruce died, it took a whole month for the Wayne household to recover, too long for grieving in the business world, rendering them vulnerable to various attacks. Lucius Fox took Bruce's mantle in holding Wayne Enterprises, but still, stocks fell and they were forced to do everything they could to balance the loss, even forming a link with the government and selling them state of the art software.  
"Jeez, I didn't say hack, I was just browsing through their computers. The best thing about this nifty cube is that it leaves no trails, no footprints."  
"A device such as that deserves a spot in the bat arsenal."  
"I thought of that at first, but why should we limit this technology to ourselves when we can sell it to the public?"  
"Wouldn't that be illegal?"  
"Well, not yet. There is no law yet against this cube. And if there would be, it probably won't come until two years from now- a lot of time to profit until they seize production."  
"You better talk that through with Lucius, I don't want you in my conscience when your scheme fails."  
"Trust me, I'm a genius." Damian grins a hearty grin.  
Unbeknownst to them, a syndicate has already set forth a ploy to seize the cube from the manor.


End file.
